Shock wave
by Pen is the sword
Summary: Strangers are always strange, but this one is so strange, they cause an explosion of new sights over the world of alchemy. Labeled as a monster, weapon, or a whole new being entirely, it's up to the state alchemists to settle the fate of the new change code named 'Shock wave'. Is this a heaven sent, or a descent into hell on earth?


**A/N: It's been a while since I've even thought about the world of Fullmetal Alchemist, but we all come back as some point, right? Either way thank you for giving 'Shock wave' a read! As of now all I have to tell you are read the story, but I can promise that there isn't going to be any romance crap going on with the OC that I've made for this story. So welcome to the pit of madness and action that is called 'Shock wave'.**

**All rights to Fullmetal Alchemist belong to Funamation and Hiromu Arakawa. **

**How to read**

**ANYTHING THAT AS ALL CAPS AND IS BOLDED IS YELLING/SHOUTING.**

ANYTHING THAT IS JUST IN NORMAL UNBOLDED CAPS IS JUST AN EMPHASIZED WORD OR SENSTIANCE.

_Anything that is italicized is a whisper._

_Anything that is italicized and underlined is a thought by a character._

{Anything with these symbols around them is text, as in writing on a note or words on a computer screen.}

[Anything with these symbols around it is someone speaking though a phone or other device.]

"Anything with these symbols is someone talking."

(Anything like this is a noise.)

/Anything like this is the author cutting in because they can't help themselves from saying something because they got a big mouth and don't know how to not break the forth wall because they're lame. /

* * *

:Chapter 1:

Hey stranger!

{Normal. It's a word that people use to describe something that they are used to. It is something that doesn't seem to change, thus it is called 'normal'. Most of the time normal means comfort to those that know it. There are also bad kinds of normal that hold no comfort in it at all, but others tend to look away and go about they're 'normal' lives. Normal. It's a word that means fools who are blind. Fools who act rashly when the 'normal' is broken or suddenly changed at a speed that they're little minds can't handle. It's never clear how those blind fools will react to something as 'dangerous' as 'change' or something 'not normal'. Things that aren't 'normal' are feared, hated, abused, and many other things. With time though, those things that induced those scary emotions are seen as 'normal'. Normal. It's nothing but pointless in word and in meaning, and it always will be, because that is the 'normal'. Normal. What does it really mean?}

"What are you writing there?" A little girl who was playing in the children's park close by had wondered over to the young man sitting alone on the half rotted bench. It was her pure curiosity that drew her to the lad. He was a little odd in appearance and even he would admit to that if asked. "Are you writing a story or something?"

The man smiled, placed the pen behind his ear, than shut the book he was scribbling in. "You know what? I don't know. Sometimes I just get in a funny mood and start writing whatever that funny mood is making me feel at the moment. In a way that's weird, right?"

The girl looked up at him confused, but at least her wonder was expanded a little bit. "Um…I don't really know what you just said."

"That's alright…" He reached down and gently petted the girl's head. She smiled brightly up at him, and he smiled weakly bad. "…sometimes I don't even know what I'm saying. It's what happens when you grow up even just a little. So, do you think you can do me a favor?"

"Sure! What is it Mister?" Being a child, being innocent of the underworld that the light hides in this world, she was completely trusting; though being taught about the dangers of strangers a little that trust wasn't whole hearted down to the bone.

"I want you to remember this, if you can. Everyone, no matter who you are, has to grow old. The one important thing though is that you never have to grow up. Not all the way at least…so stay as young as you can for as long as you can, no matter how old you get."

"So you mean that I don't have to grow up ever?! That I can still play with my dolls, and dress up in mommy's clothes when I grow up?!" Growing excited, she was bouncing on her heels. It made the man laugh softly as he watched.

"Well you do have to grow up just a little bit, but you don't have to grow up all the way."

"Miranda, what are you doing?!" The mother of the little girl, and it turns out her name is Miranda, came running to quickly get her child. There were many reasons why she came to get her child. One, her little Miranda was talking to a stranger, and that's good enough reason in itself. Grabbing the girl by her little shoulders, she made her little girl face her as she got a scolding. "What have I told you about talking to strangers? You can't do that! It's very dangerous! Promise mommy that you will never do that again." When the little girl started to tear up the mother's face softened a bit. Though after the worried display the stranger who the child was talking too couldn't help but try to step in.

"Ma'am, don't be so hard on her. It was totally my fault. As a gentleman I should know better than to converse with someone else's children who I am no familiar with." Standing up, he took a shallow bow to the woman and little Miranda.

"O-Oh…well it-it's kind of you to apologize…" This took her aback. The woman was so baffled that this young stranger would put the entire fault on himself. She was also impressed by such good manners. There was also one more thing that caught her attention, but didn't have anything to do with what was happening at the moment. His eye color….

After a few seconds the stranger picked up what little things he had and turned about face. Without another word, or even a look back he was dead set about being on his way. It's not like he hated people, nor did he like being alone, it was just a sticky problem that he had gotten himself into by mistake. He knew better than anyone it was best to be right and curt with mothers. Nothing good came out of anything otherwise. In the end he was someone's son, and someone was his mother, so he did know how to handle mothers. Still, mothers are something he actually does like to stay away from now that he thinks about it. He was hoping that after groveling at her feet a little however, that the Miranda girl wouldn't get in so much trouble anymore because she was talking to him. _That's the funny thing about mothers though, isn't it? _The stranger thought to himself. _They are so protective of their young. Sometimes even if it's not theirs by blood a son is a son, a daughter is a daughter. If a child is under their wing it is theirs. No if ands or buts about anything at all. Sad that I know that's not always true…humf. _As his mind wondered about mothers and their young he took each step nice and easy. One step at a time, one foot in front of the other, as he headed to Central. Why was he going there? Well, there was someone important he had to see, if they were there that is. Almost there…almost there…

* * *

A/N: So that's all I got for you dear readers as of now. So how do you like it so far? Any feedback, good or bad, is greatly wanted. I'm a little rusty on my Fullmetal information, so forgive me that I have to finish watching Brotherhood AND the first anime. Though I remember the first anime rather well, and I'm sure that I'm almost done with Brotherhood. Another reason that I have no gone too far into the Fullmetal world is because I know there are major differences from the first anime to brotherhood, which follows the manga. See, I have to pick which world I want this story to take place. So it's either going to be Brotherhood, or the world/plot from the first anime. How about this, I'll let you readers voice. Which would you rather see? This story takes place in Brotherhood, or in the first original anime. It feedback takes too long, I'll pick on my own.


End file.
